Back to Haunt Him
by ShiivaDragonfly
Summary: Everyone of the Cullens had a family before... What happens when Jasper's sister appears in Forks with a lethal intention for her brother. More importantly how is she there, especially if she is most definetly NOT a vampire?
1. First Meeting

**Authors Note: Hello everyone! So this is my first fanfiction. Please tell me if that fact is blatantly obvious. I will love you forever for reviews. Sorry, if it is OOC and it might be. It's rated T for language, future violence and to be safe. Um, just to let you know Bella is a vampire and they're still in school. If you're looking for a Bella x Edward fic, this ain't it. There will be very little Bella and Edward here. Though I do love them. Anyways….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon, it's characters, themes or ideas. Mrs. Meyer does… otherwise I own my characters…. Yah. Sorry, I'm soo tired. R & R!!**

* * *

I watch him leave from my perch on a near by pine. Half of me wanted to take him that instant; to wring his neck and burn his immortal flesh. The other half wanted, needed, to stick to the plan. Slow and steady. It was the perfectly concocted plan for his assassination. A quick and painful death is a luxury he will never experience. No. He sealed his fate the second he's crossed our leader. The second he turned away from his people. The moment he betrayed our leader, his kind and his own blood his destiny was forever shattered.

"_Vampire or not, you will kill him. _

_ A changed man or not; you will see him kneel at your feet. Neither for the sake of our leader's great legacy nor for the sake of our people's voice will his blood spill. No. He would die for what he did to you. What him leaving instilled upon your being._

_ Your brother or not, Jasper will fall."_

This is what they taught me. This is my purpose. I think.

-X-

I stood on the veranda of his house. I could smell his being there, their filthy kind. They smelt different then one would think a vampire would. They smelt good. But under their purity lie the faint tinge of grave soil, of blood and of century's worth of rot.

So there I stood, in broad daylight, rather, as bright it gets in a rain-less day in Forks. I heard in my report that these were a vicious coven. That I was to dispose of them all if they got in my way.

What kind of horrible, inhuman being lived in a gorgeous, Victorian, white mansion?

I pondered this question for a while, my feelings mixing with my teachings. I knew I had been brainwashed. I had a coherent part of me that knew it; but the majority of me felt it so much less complicated to just believe what they'd told me.

"Um, excuse me? Miss?" I hear a voice call.

The voice is feminine. I check my watch, 3:30. They'd be home from school soon. This was good enough a time as any.

I turned. I watched 'Esme', I think that's who it was, gasp. I knew what I looked like so a just flashed a dazzling smile, flicking some of my waist length, curly red hair from my face and giving her an innocent doe-like look with my big, blue eyes that any mother would fall for.

"Hello." I said curtly.

"Are you lost?" Esme was completely at ease with me, even though I was more or less human. This surprised me. It was probably a well-rehearsed act.

"Well, no. I can't say that." I took a very graceful step closer to her, my blouse blowing in the wind. "But maybe I am."

I could hear her thoughts. She was confused about me. Her sense of smell was telling her that I wasn't human, nor was I a vampire. I was a little human, its true, but just enough to trick her senses.

Feigning, I smiled again, "I'm sorry for being cryptic. I'm looking for my brother."

Finally, it looked as if Esme stiffened for a second, then she loosened, "I'm sure he's not here, I've not seen anyone around these lands except my own family."

Right. I couldn't blame her for being naive, though. Obviously my dutiful brother had never told his current coven about his past life - about me. It was to be expected though. Logically, he should not have any living siblings left, maybe great-great-great grandchildren, but not siblings.

"Oh, that's disappointing." I pouted, looking thoughtful. "Are you sure? His name is Jasper."

Esme gave a little gasp, and then regained composure. "M-my husband is a doctor in the town. Perhaps if we here of someone of that name we can tell them. What is your name?"

I sighed, tired of her games. She should already know I'm not a human. "Esme, be a dear and tell my brother I was here." She froze, "Tell him that I've come back for him, to take him home." I turned to leave, "Oh, and be sure to mention that he should prepare himself."

"Wait." Esme whispered firmly, "How dare you come here. I have no idea who you are but it is very foolish to threaten an entire coven and expect to walk unscathed. I will not let you anywhere near my boy."

I could hear a car pulling into the driveway. Quickly, I jumped into a tree, leaving my voice echoing the message in her head, "My dear Emse, it was foolish to threaten me with only seven of you." I added, "My name is Xion. Spark a memory, Jasper?"


	2. Jessica?

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews! Don't be afraid to flame, I can take it! (thumbs up) First time ever posting something I've written so please give suggestions! Love ya'll.**

**Disclaimer: First page.**

* * *

_Recap: I could hear a car pulling into the driveway. Quickly, I jumped into a tree, leaving my voice echoing the message in her head, "My dear Emse, it was foolish to threaten me with only seven of you." I added, "My name is Xion. Spark a memory, Jasper?" _

"Mom? What are you doing in the middle of the yard?" Alice asked.

Esme gave no response. She was horrified by the threat that was she'd just heard. Worried, as any mother would be, she was, but also there was a strange sense of motherly curiosity.

"Mom?!" Alice said again, her voice a little louder than any of their kind would find necessary. As Esme was still deep in thought and worry, she did not reply. This made Alice very scared.

The 'teen' rushed over to Esme, "Mom? What's the matter?"

"Alice? What's wrong?" Emmet inquired from inside the house.

"Emmet? Get Carlisle, something is wrong with mom…"

Rapidly, Carlisle appeared at his wife's side ruling out the possibilities at lightening fast speed. She was not injured, of course not sick; she did not appear scared… "Dearest, what is the matter?" He soothed, pulling her inside the mansion.

This seemed to make Esme snap out of it. She blinked, looking frantically around her, "Where is Jasper?"

"Here, Mom." He appeared at the top of the stairs, looking down curiously obviously sensing her emotions. "What happened to her?"

Esme slowly looked up at him, cocking her head a little, "Jasper, honey. Do you have a sister?"

The entire house went silent. Not a creak was heard in the huge mansion, as if time had stopped. Edward, Rosalie and Emmet materialized in the room.

Jasper sighed, closing his eyes and stepping away from the rail. Everyone heard him whisper acidly, "Jessica."

"Everyone in the living room." Carlisle growled, "**Now**."

-X-

It took Esme a while to get through her story. Some parts were missing, but all in all, the message got through. All the while everyone was taking inconspicuous sideways glances at Jasper –who sat composed and far, far away from everyone.

When Esme was finished, Carlisle took her into his arms and asked the dreaded question in one eloquent word. "So?"

Jasper shook his head, "What did she look like?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Emmet demanded.

"She… she had long, red hair that was curly, but not frizzy curly, wavy." Esme struggled to find words, "Very, very beautiful girl, pale skin like Bella had before… and these big, intense blue eyes. Like the sky, they were. Thin little being, but…" Esme shook her head looking at Jasper, "Your face structure, kind of."

"It…it can't be her." He stuttered, "She…she had black hair and green eyes."

"Contacts and hair dye, Jasper." Edward seethed, not happy at all that this was happening. "And your facial structure could be exactly the same if we placed you side by side, now or before your transformation. Now tell us what the hell is going on here!"

"This is insanity." Jasper started, "Its true I had a sister. Back when… I had a younger sister named Jessica. She was three years younger than me, despite that she could not be alive now."

"Nor could you, Jasper." Carlisle added.

"But…it doesn't make sense…" Jasper tried to grasp the concept of my being there. "She can't be alive. It's not plausible…They wouldn't let her…"

"Who is they?" Several of them asked at once.

Jasper shook his head, "Please, can I think on this for a while? This was all back in my human years, its not all clear. Tomorrow night. All will be explained. Hopefully."

* * *

**Ahhhhh cliffy, I'm sorry. 3 R& R**


	3. Sleepless

**Authors Note:** Hello ya'll! So, new chapter, awesome 'sauce-ness, no? Lots of good fun and a dreaded fight scene. Plus, does our hard assassin have some sort of soft side? She's not a complete bitch for trying to kill off our lovely Jasper? Oh my! And will all be explained like I (Jasper) promised? Ooooo.

**Disclaimer:** Thanks to Evanescence, P!nk, Vannessa Carlton, Dolce Traide and Cherry Poppin' Daddies for giving me inspiration! They're songs are good work music… Anyways, still don't own Twilight – unless something drastic has happened in the last...0.5 seconds. I do however own Serge, Kiro (partly XD), Annie and Xion/Jessica.

**Rate and Review please**! I'd love you forever!

* * *

_**Recap: "But…it doesn't make sense…" Jasper tried to grasp the concept of my being there. "She can't be alive. It's not plausible…They wouldn't let her…"**_

_** "Who is they?" Several of them asked at once.**_

_**Jasper shook his head, "Please, can I think on this for a while? This was all back in my human years, its not all clear. Tomorrow night. All will be explained. Hopefully."**_

I found myself laughing as I watched him stalk off so unhappy, so confused. I **loved** every second of his pain. I think. No, that's what I should be feeling.

I'd confront him tomorrow and his entire family; in that little room he will die. In the eyes of all who love him he will fall and he with experience true pain. If all went according to plan.

I felt a little tinge of guilt in the depths of my heart, quickly I shook it off.

That's when my cell rang. A familiar tune chiming, it was the instrumental chorus of a song I'd written years ago.

"Hai?" I answered quietly.

"Hey love." A male voice came over the speaker.

The hair rose along my neck, "Serge, hey."

"How's life, Xi?"

"I miss you." I said immediately. I was worried; he rarely calls me when I'm working.

"I miss you too, but someone here misses you more."

I sighed in relief, "Let me talk to her." I heard the phone change hands.

"Mommy?!" A little girls voice whined over the phone.

"Annie, darling, what are you doing giving your father a hard time?"

"There are monsters, Mommy. Kiro told me about them, he said only mommies can scare them away!"

"He's right, Annie. But Kiro forgot to mention one thing. It is true only Mommies can scare them away but that's only if they're already there." I always feel bad patronizing her, shielding her from the 'real world' was a habit, considering how much real world I'd seen. "Daddies always make sure they don't get under the bed in the first place."

"Really?" She squealed happily. "Bye Mommy, I love you."

"I love you too, baby." I heard the phone change hands again.

"Thanks Xi, she's really tired. I'm sorry to call you while you're working." Serge said.

"It's okay, I'm glad to hear your voices, I was worried about you."

"You've been gone for 2 days, Xion."

"I know. I still was worried." I felt my control slipping, for I really, truly was worried. "I have to go. I'll be home soon."

"I love you." Was all he said in reply.

"I love you too."

-X-

The next day, the Cullens were even more silent and drone-like than normal. They didn't even seem to act like one, creepy unit anymore. Edward was off with Bella, Emmet and Rosalie were voiceless and everyone seemed to be utterly mad at something.

Most noticeably of all, Alice was somber and Jasper was not present. It was very strange for one Cullen to not be there when the others are. His excuse, rather, what people assumed to be happening was that he was sick. Of course, that was not possible in the least. Such silly theories.

Quickly, I reviewed the case file information. The names, date of changing, brief human and vampire history. Carlisle and Esme's marriage date, as well as Emmet and Rosalie... I wondered briefly if Jasper ever married. Obviously not.

Soon the time I was waiting for arrived.

Three shiny sports cars pulled up the gravel drive, unknowing of the being above them. Jasper, stupidly, came out to greet them. Perfect. It seems even after more than a century my big brother has not changed; kind and oblivious to his surroundings. Let's see if he's kept up his training.

I threw a small knife at him and dropped from the tree above. I heard Alice scream and Emmet curse.

I landed without a sound or puff or puff of dust in the gravel, placing one hand cockily on my hip.

"Jasper." I acknowledged before launching for more knives at him. He dodged them, but just barely.

Emmet lurched towards me, growling like a fool. The lumbering buffoon, for all his vampire grace, was easy to throw over my shoulder. Edward was next. I'll admit he was much, much faster than me but he did not expect the punch I threw at his face to send him hurtling backwards. He didn't expect it at all, considering my slight figure.

"Jasper," I called to him, out-stretching both palms. Suddenly, both of my hands burst into flame, small tendrils of fire whipping around my body, "This is between you and me, not them." I hissed venomously.

"Jessica…" He whispered astounded. I winced.

"Well done," I grunted, twisting around to avoid another attempt to hit me by Edward.

"Emmet, Edward, stop it. She can actually hurt you." Jasper whispered urgently.

"Emmet…" Rosalie pleaded, after he didn't back down. That got him to stop.

I reduced the flames in my hands and took my position. I gave him no time to prepare himself, I kicked. He parried. I toyed with him a while, not using powers or weapons.

"You're quite the little invisible to track," I seethed, taking a second to look around. Carlisle and Esme were here now.

"You've been looking for me?"

"Fiercely." I stopped an enraged Alice with a force-shield.

"Get away!" He growled at her.

The second he spoke then, I saw an opening. Oh, god it was huge. I grinned and round-house kicked him right in the chest. He went flying and crashed into the white siding of the house with a resounding crash. All his family gasped as I slowly made my way over to him. I was so happy. Finally, he would die.

h right, emotion during a job. That's were I lost. I hate losing, it happens so rarely. At first Carlisle came up behind me and injected me with a high dose of some sedative. It didn't have much of an effect on me; I was more or less used to drugs like that. I turned and knocked the needle from his hands, annoyed. Turning was a bad idea. Jasper came up and pressed the sensitive pressure point on my neck. It was one I'd had since I was born, some humans had it but it was more genetic. My point being: it put me to sleep.

Damn. I thought, before closing my eyes and falling. Jasper caught me.

"Sorry, Jess." I heard him murmur, he knew I hated it when anyone put me to sleep.

* * *

**Oooohhh noes another cliffy. I'm a horrible person! But it was long! Over a thousand words! Zomg-angle!**

**Rate and Review!**


	4. Authors Note Ch4 Preview

**Authors Note:** Hey guys, Shiiva here. Well, no duh. Anyways, I have a friend who somehow ninja'd her way around my intense defensive barricade and found this fanfic. AND now she is complaining about how she never knows whos POV it is. Now, I really don't like the:

(B.P.O.V)  
blah blah blah blah naive human

(J.P.O.V)

blah blah blah zomg teh emotions, emotions

Etc etc formatting. I do try to make it evident who is speaking / thinking. Do you guys have problems with it? Please tell me if there is one because I'd hate for anyone to be having a hard time reading this. Or, if you like that I don't do the (B.P.O.V) every POV change but think I need to make it more evident who is talking, please say so. I need to know. Just to silence her. .

Thanks. (Wow, over 200 views! faints)

Arg, and I guess since its against the rules I'll havvveee to post a wheee-little-tidbit of the next chapter. sighs Okay. Here.

* * *

It was a strange feeling upon waking, like getting up on Christmas and finding chocolate in little, plastic pastel eggs. You know something is wrong, but it's all based on the same concept. A holiday. This was almost the same. I woke on a couch, or what it felt like – I hadn't opened my eyes – but something miffed me. Ah. The fact that I was bound was the factor. Per-crap-tabulous.

Slowly I opened my eyes, doing a quick scan around. I was in a room, but I couldn't identify where or who's from my surroundings. What a strange place to put a person, a hostage. I regarded my ankle-bindings with little interest, considering it was only a flimsy piece of cotton wrap. The handcuffs restraining my hands, however, would be a bit more difficult. I knew I would be unable to escape with sheer force. So, I broke the cloth around my ankles and swung my legs around so that I was crouching beside the couch. I tried to slip out but they were smaller than the standard cuffs. As a last resort I started heating the cuffs with my powers. Soon they were so hot, they were searing my skin. Not that it really mattered, the pain was hardly detectable.

To my slight horror, I heard approachaing footsteps and my annoyance of ending up in this situation became laced with fear. I work faster afraid though, I find, so quickly the cuffs began to melt into metallic ooze that seeped over my flesh like lava, leaving tracks of burnt skin.

I didn't flinch, for I' had done this to myself countless times, but I wish I had – it would've made the moment when Carlisle, Emmett and, my favorite, Jasper appeared at the door so much better. He looked horrified at what lengths I was going to to escape him. And then there was Carlisle, he had this hysterically worried look on his face, I suppose, like any doctor would as he or she faced a person inflicting themselves with 2nd degree burns.

Grinning, I stood and wiped the remaining metal from my now red, blistered and peeling hands, "Hey Jasper."

* * *

**You get the rest once I'm done! Sometime before Wedsnday I promise! Be sure to review and tell if you want me to change the POV formatting because soon it will switch more often than once or twice per-chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:Oh my gosh, I am so sorry to everyone I ditched with this fic. Honestly, you all have the right to stab/poke/impale me with various blunt/sharp objects. XD I hope everyone is doing well. –OMG 500views- **

**Anyways, again I apologize for the severe delay. My brain hit a wall and when SPLAT and there was a rather large mess and by the time it was cleaned up… Well. Anways, here's an extra long chapter for you! Reviews are loved.**

_Recap:/ Ah right, emotion during a job. That's were I lost. I hate losing, it happens so rarely. At first Carlisle came up behind me and injected me with a high dose of some sedative. It didn't have much of an effect on me; I was more or less used to drugs like that. I turned and knocked the needle from his hands, annoyed. Turning was a bad idea. Jasper came up and pressed the sensitive pressure point on my neck. It was one I'd had since I was born, some humans had it but it was more genetic. My point being: it put me to sleep._

_Damn. I thought, before closing my eyes and falling. Jasper caught me._

_"Sorry, Jess." I heard him murmur, he knew I hated it when anyone put me to sleep./ _

It was a strange feeling upon waking, like getting up on Christmas and finding chocolate in little, plastic pastel eggs. You know something is wrong, but it's all based on the same concept. A holiday. This was almost the same. I woke on a couch, or what it felt like – I hadn't opened my eyes – but something miffed me. Ah. The fact that I was bound was the factor. Per-crap-tabulous.

Slowly I opened my eyes, doing a quick scan around. I was in a room, but I couldn't identify where or who's from my surroundings. What a strange place to put a person, a hostage. I regarded my ankle-bindings with little interest, considering it was only a flimsy piece of cotton wrap. The handcuffs restraining my hands, however, would be a bit more difficult. I knew I would be unable to escape with sheer force. So, I broke the cloth around my ankles and swung my legs around so that I was crouching beside the couch. I tried to slip out but they were smaller than the standard cuffs. As a last resort I started heating the cuffs with my powers. Soon they were so hot, they were searing my skin. Not that it really mattered, the pain was hardly detectable.

To my slight horror, I heard approachaing footsteps and my annoyance of ending up in this situation became laced with fear. I work faster afraid though, I find, so quickly the cuffs began to melt into metallic ooze that seeped over my flesh like lava, leaving tracks of burnt skin.

I didn't flinch, for I' had done this to myself countless times, but I wish I had – it would've made the moment when Carlisle, Emmett and, my favorite, Jasper appeared at the door so much better. He looked horrified at what lengths I was going to to escape him. And then there was Carlisle, he had this hysterically worried look on his face, I suppose, like any doctor would as he or she faced a person inflicting themselves with 2nd degree burns.

Grinning, I stood and wiped the remaining metal from my now red, blistered and peeling hands, "Hey Jasper."

-X-

We were all in one room. Everyone kept sneaking glances at me, their emotions waving from rage to compassion then back to rage or worry or… I couldn't even keep track of what everyone was feeling anymore compared to my own demons raging war inside me. One could look upon our existence, if you want to call it that, and say we're emotionless. I, for one, could smack them up. Everyone of us had emotions. Sometimes I hated my power. Especially now when I could not decide whether not to be enraged that Jessica tried to kill me, much less the fact she's still alive, or annoyed that she put my family in danger or happy that I get to see her again. Pain, as always, was hiding on the fringes of these emotions too. Pain of the memories that were returning because she was back and the pain of knowing that she probably wasn't doing this of her own will was disconcerting.

"I want that maniac away from this family. **Now**!" Edward growled drawing me from my thoughts. He was fuming mad.

"What do you suggest we do, Edward?" Carlisle injected.

Wow this conversation has gotten no where since… hours ago. Emmet and Edward were angry. Carlisle was logical. And the girls were the grey area.

Edward started pacing, growling and snarling angrily. "C'mon, Carlisle, lets think about this here. We can't let her go. She's not one of us, yet she's not human. She has these freaky powers and she tried to kill our brother, your son! She's endangering all of us!"

"We have to let her go." I stated firmly, "We must…"

"Uh, no, we don't Jas." Emmet said, "We have to find out why she is here and what the hell she is!"

"She is **my sister**, Emmet!!" I yelled, nearly on the brink of losing it on them both, "Not like Rosalie or Bella, but my biological, blood sister and I will not stand by while you hurt her!"

"She did try to kill you, Jas…" Alice piped up from behind me.

"Who knows what could have changed, she may not even be your sister anymore." Carlisle said logically, "But I think we should give her a chance to speak her piece. I'd love to say that she seemed frightened or sad at her actions but it seemed as if it was of her own will. I hate to say it Jasper, but you may have to get used to that idea."

"It just… it doesn't seem like her." I murmured, too tortured to control the feelings within the room.

Alice came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist, "Its been over a hundred years, love. You don't know her anymore."

"Fine, you want her to speak her piece, now's the time do it." Edward growled back, "She's awake and I can't read her."

I sighed, but after giving Alice a quick kiss on her forehead I moved towards the room Carlisle had put her in. Emmet, Edward and Carlisle followed, the girls making us promise we'd bring her back her before doing any questioning. It worried us egoistical men to have this 'danger' near our wives and sisters, but we always must remind ourselves that they're just as breakable as us – which is not at all.

I was not prepared for what I saw when the doors to her little temporary cage. She was crouching there, the metal restraints literally bubbling and flowing of her hands leaving red paths along her delicate hands. It reminded me of how fragile they were comparatively.

She smiled at me and said casually, "Hey Jasper."

Oh god, that set me off. I had no idea what to think. Why was she smiling? Didn't that hurt? Why was she here? Why was she alive? I was swarming with thoughts and I tried to compose myself. Carlisle's worry brought me out of it, for I knew he was battling to stay superior and to be a doctor to her. What happened to her?

Soon I found my voice, mostly because if I said nothing Edward and Emmet would bombard her. I tried to return her tone, "Hey Jess. Um…we-…"

She cut me off, "Yes, yes, and the very intense questioning period." I could sense her annoyance, fear and slight nervousness. She wouldn't look at me, even as she took a step towards me.

Edward and Emmet pushed past me. This was their job in this little retrieval – to look intimidating and to restrain her. Surprisingly, she held up a hand and they froze but not of their own will. Her eyes flamed like nothing I've ever seen, the green shades seemingly changing, shifting shade and flashing.

"I do believe I've behaved myself very well so far," She seethed, angered slightly at being attacked again, "Don't push it." She unfroze them, "You caught me. Well done. You're entitled to an explanation, okay?" She marched confidently up to me and caught my eyes, "Right?

I sighed and nodded to Emmet, giving him the right-of-way to usher, in a sense, my sister into the jury room from hell. The eight of us immortal vampires, 3 very pissed of male vampires, the 4 curious, relentless female mates of these male vampires and me. I was the odd one out. I wanted the best for her, as her brother and the only one not blinded by the fact she tried to kill me, but I was also curious. Either way, she was going nowhere fast. For all I know, by the end of this Alice will be braiding her hair and chatting about boys and god damned Orlando Bloom! This, in my opinion, would be the worst punishment we could give her, excluding the fact of, well, **death.**

Soon, our little precession made it back to the sitting room. The minute Jess entered, the quiet chatter stopped. Esme was confused at her appearance, I couldn't blame her. Jessica learned a new trick. From Rosalie I felt a tinge of jealousy, from Bella still curiosity and from Alice; worry, for me.

I watched my sister gracefully sweep a leg behind her and crouch down in a fluid movement. It didn't look like a comfortable position but she settled in it without a sound.

All eyes turned towards her and she bravely glared right back at them, her green eyes standing out amongst our golden hues. I was amazed at how much she'd changed. She'd gone from a 14 year old kid, with soft eyes and a love of music to… she'd hardened into a shell.

Emmet, for all I love him I wish he'd shut his mouth, started, "So, what the hell are-…"

Thankfully, Alice saved, "What's your name?"

We all had heard her name said by yours truly, more than once, so the reaction from Edward, Emmet and even Bella was not happy. Information that is already known to you is NOT helpful in the least.

"Which one?" She asked in response, sparking the attention of her crowd.

"Um, your real one." Edward clarified with icy coolness.

"I have several."

**A/N: Ooohshnaps. I have a name idea – like a "real" name. Though, d'you yall have any suggestions? **


End file.
